


A Long Day at the Office

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary Castiel, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is more than just Dean's secretary. He takes care off all of Dean's needs and helps him relax when work gets stressful. In return, Dean takes care of Cas as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> It was only supposed to be a paragraph, but it got a little out of hand. There is no plot here, just smut, so if you're looking for a plot you should look elsewhere.

Dean loves it when Castiel wears a plug to the office. It makes it easier to get a quickie in before the morning briefing, and it keeps him stretched for when Dean needs to blow off some steam after a tense conference call, or during a tense conference call if Dean’s using one of the dildos in his bottom drawer on Cas.

Cas loves the way Dean lights up when he slips his hand down the back of Cas’ slacks as Cas leans over his desk to drop off the day’s paperwork. Dean always murmurs praise when he feels the plug under the lace of Cas’ panties, both presents from Dean.

Today, however, Cas barely makes it to work with the plug he’s wearing. It’s new. A little gift to himself for putting in a lot of long days as Dean’s secretary and sub. It’s bigger than any of his other plugs, and while Cas has no trouble taking it, the problem is when he sits. It’s like lighting up a circuit as it presses right into his prostate and only gets more intense when he tries to shift his weight.

He nearly passes out on the bus ride to work, and the only reason he doesn’t completely embarrass himself on a bus full of strangers is because he’s wearing the cage Dean insists on during work hours. Dean gets to toy with Cas all day, but Cas has to work hard to earn his release after everyone has gone home.

Cas gets into the office, exactly twenty-five minutes before Dean, and he goes to start up his computer. As soon as he sits down on the thick cushion Dean bought for his desk chair, Cas whimpers. It’s too much stimulation for any length of time, and he’s already had it in for over an hour. There’s simply no way he will make it through the day with it, but he has no other plug to replace it. Dean won’t be pleased if he isn’t plugged for him.

Cas tries to relax his body and work through it, but as soon as he leans forward to read his first email, the plug sends an endless jolt up Cas’ spine. He’s running for Dean’s private bathroom before he can even read the title of the message.

He whimpers as he braces himself on the lip of the sink as he spreads his legs as far as he can, while his slacks still around his thighs. He hiccups as he removes the thick plug, but the angle he needs to remove it at causes it to press against his prostate again.

Cas pants once it’s out. He splashes water on his face and goes back to his desk. Sitting is a relief now, and Cas sinks into his chair as he reads the email.

He jumps when he hears Dean step into the office. “I have an early conference in thirty minutes. I’m going to need to do the briefing afterward, because I can’t risk it running over,” Dean says as he walks past Cas’ desk holding his leather briefcase.

"I’ll send out a memo, sir," Cas replies as he opens a new message to send to the others in the office.

"I need the Dormer files on my desk in five," Dean orders as he closes the inner door to his office. Cas sighs, knowing that in five minutes Dean is going to be displeased with Cas’ lack of preparedness. 

Cas gathers the requested files and several more things that need Dean’s signature and walks into Dean’s office. He locks the door behind him. Dean’s seated at his desk, his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled to the elbow already.

"Just put them on my desk," Dean says without looking up from the email he’s reading off his tablet.

Cas does as he’s told, and he stands beside Dean as he leans over to put the files down and arrange the papers that need signing. Dean’s hand predictably glides up Cas’ leg toward the waistband of his pants.

"There’s nothing there," Cas says with a sigh, even though Dean’s attention is still on the tablet.

"What’s that?" Dean asks distractedly as his hand continues to rise and cup the meat of Cas’ ass.

"I’m not wearing a plug, sir," Cas clarifies. Might as well face his punishment head on.

When Dean doesn’t respond immediately, Cas glances over his shoulder to see Dean watching him with concern.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough yesterday?" He asks as he throws the tablet on top of the papers and pulls Cas onto his lap with his strong hands. "You need to tell me if I hurt you."

"You didn’t. I came in with one. But…" Cas looks down feeling ashamed for having to take it out. However, Dean cups his jaw with gentle fingers and pulls Cas into a soft kiss. When they pull apart, the story spills out of Cas as Dean strokes his hair.

"Hey, you need to be careful. You shouldn’t push yourself with a new toy," Dean scolds lightly, but his voice is all concern as he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair. "I want you to lie on the couch and open yourself up really slowly, while I take this call," Dean orders him. "And face the backrest, so I can watch you and know you’re doing it right.

Cas nods and unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down his thighs then lies on the leather couch across from Dean’s desk.

Dean gets up and puts a note on the door about his conference call then locks his office again, so no one can interrupt. The call comes in a couple minutes later, and Dean takes it with his usual smile.

Cas uses the lube Dean keeps in his desk to open himself with his fingers. He makes sure he takes his time, because he knows Dean may be talking figures and projections, but he’s completely aware of Cas’ progress. 

Dean rolls his chair over to Cas in the middle of the call, and he gently strokes his fingers up and down Cas’ back while they both work. As the call winds down, Dean goes back to his desk.

Cas has four fingers working in and out of him when Dean disconnects the call with a triumphant huff. “I need you to bring these up to Adler for me,” Dean says as he sets aside the papers he signed during the call.

Cas immediately removes his fingers and dresses himself again. He goes into the bathroom and washes his hands before returning to collect what Dean asked him to deliver.

"Hurry back," is all Dean says as he makes another phone call. Cas nods and quickly makes the delivery. 

Dean is back to reading from his tablet when Cas returns with another set of papers from Mr. Adler. “You ready for your punishment?” Dean asks as Cas sets the papers down on the desk.

"Yes, sir," Cas responds automatically. Dean doesn’t say anything. He just motions to his lap and holds the tablet up, so Cas can lie across his thighs. Cas locks the door and unbuckles his belt. He pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs before lying across Dean’s lap.

Dean places the tablet on Cas’ back as he rubs his open palm over Cas’ exposed cheeks. He gently separates Cas’ cheeks and slips a finger into him. He’s still very loose, and Dean gently teases his rim while he reads another email. 

Dean removes his finger after he has Cas panting softly from his teasing touch. Not a moment later Dean’s hand slaps Cas’ hole. Cas jolts in Dean’s lap, and Dean looks at him sternly. “I have emails to read, so I need you to stay still and quiet,” Dean orders, and he punctuates it was another slap to Cas’ hole.  

Cas bites his lip, but he stays quiet and keeps his movement to a minimum as Dean delivers several more slaps to his sensitized rim. Dean wets two of his fingers by sucking on them, then he soothes Cas’ aching rim with the wet digits.

"I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard," Dean says as he slips the fingers into Cas’ quivering hole. "Understood?" he asks and he curls his fingers to find Cas’ prostate when he nods. "Good."

Dean delivers another set of slaps, this time alternating between Cas’ cheeks. It leaves Cas panting and aching in the cock cage that only Dean has the key to. 

"I have to go the briefing now. I need you to set up a lunch for me with Pam on Thursday, and you need to get in contact with Crowley’s people and make sure they know I’m not fuckin’ around on this contract," Dean orders as he soothes Cas’ ass with the lotion he always has on his desk. It’s cool, and Cas sighs at how nice it feels on his stinging flesh.

Cas is at his desk when Dean gets back from his meeting. Dean doesn’t say anything to him, so he stays at his desk doing his work for the day. Dean leaves for lunch with Adler and returns to two more important calls. It isn’t until 4:15 that Dean calls Cas back into his office.

Cas is antsy, because Dean usually fucks him at least twice before lunch, but today he’s only received a spanking.

"Have you done all your work?" Dean asks as he types up something that Cas can’t read from where he stands.

"Yes, sir," Cas says and ducks his head feeling like a child come to have their homework checked.

"Good. Come here," Dean motions for Cas to stand in front of him, and as soon as Cas is there, Dean unzips his fly. He tugs Cas’ underwear out of the way, so he can unlock and remove the cage from Cas’ cock.

"I want you to come twice, before I fuck you," Dean says as he motions for the couch again. "I have a meeting, but I’ll know if you don’t," Dean says as he gets up and leaves Cas. Cas pleasures himself to thoughts of what Dean will do to him when he returns. 

He thinks about Dean bending him over the couch or the desk. Once, he had taken a call while he fucked Cas over the desk with his tie stuffed in Cas’ mouth. Another time, he made Cas sit on his cock and wait until he answered every email before he fucked him.

Cas comes quickly the first time from all the possibilities. It’s very intense from being forced not to come all day while he anticipated what Dean would do with him. He thinks about other possibilities while he waits for himself to recover. He uses the time to make sure he’s well stretched and ready for Dean when he comes back. 

Cas has three fingers in his hole and is stripping his cock with firm strokes when Dean returns. He’s on the edge, and he desperately wants to come, so Dean will fuck him good and proper.

"Give it a twist at the end," Dean instructs as he shuts his door then goes to his desk. Cas follows the order and twists his wrist on the upstroke. It’s just what he needs, and he comes a couple strokes later all over his shirt for the second time.

"So beautiful all stretched out in my office. Just waiting for me to come back and fuck you," Dean says as he opens his bottom drawer. Cas is still too overcome to see what Dean removes from the drawer at first, but when Dean beckons him over, he sees it.

It’s a gag, and Dean gently fastens it around Cas’ face as Cas kneels in front of him. Once it’s secured, Dean pulls Cas up by his tie and presses him face first onto the desk. He yanks their pants down and enters him with one long thrust, and he doesn’t relent after that.

Cas cries out, but it’s all muffled by the gag. It feels incredible to be filled by Dean. Dean’s thick, and Cas loves the heavy, full feeling of having Dean inside him. 

Dean pulls out and flips Cas onto his back and pushes his legs up over his shoulders before thrusting in again. This angle has him nailing Cas’ prostate with nearly every thrust, and Cas sees nothing but stars for several seconds.

Dean is relentless, and he keeps going until Cas gets hard again. As soon as Cas’ dick starts to show interest, Dean wraps his fingers around it and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

Dean wipes the tears slipping out of Cas’ eyes, and he lets Cas’ legs slip to the crooks of his arms, so he can lean down to kiss Cas’ forehead. “Remember to signal if it gets too much,” Dean instructs as he continues to thrust deep. Cas nods, so Dean knows he heard him, then Dean lifts Cas into his arms and carries him to the couch. 

He has Cas straddle his lap and grinds up into Cas hard. Cas grips his shoulders tightly as he meets every one of Dean’s thrusts. He’s close, but he knows he needs to wait for Dean to give permission, so he tries to hold himself back.

Dean gives several most thrusts before he gives the order, “come for me.” His soft green eyes meet Cas’ unfocused blue.

Cas comes almost immediately over Dean’s fingers where they are wrapped around him again. Cas sobs as the orgasm washes over him, and his body goes lax as he collapses into Dean’s arms. Dean holds him close and kisses his face as he thrusts up into Cas for a while longer before coming himself.

Cas is boneless in Dean’s arms as Dean removes the gag and replaces it with his gentle mouth. Cas is too tired to do anything as Dean pulls out then lies Cas down on the couch. Dean cleans him and gives him water and spoons his yogurt into his mouth. 

Dean tells him how wonderful he is as he does all of this, and he constantly touches and pets Cas. Dean takes his last call of the day on the couch with Cas’ head in his lap and his fingers in Cas’ hair. They sit like this long after everyone else has gone home just holding each other. It’s exactly how Cas likes to finish a long day.


End file.
